


欲望号街车

by a6anet (shunzi66)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, 性转注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/a6anet
Summary: 九零年代工人俱乐部奇谭夜
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	欲望号街车

**[A]马龙白兰度**

小镇是破败的小镇，小河是混浊的小河，然而黝黑的河水由东向西缓缓流过街市，像是套在小镇腿上的一条黑丝，带一点袅娜的意味——只要你闻不到那股恶臭，小镇就成了动人的小镇，而小河就成了性感的小河。

小河下游的这座技工学校是小镇的最高教育机构，初中毕业之后的学生大多会去隔壁镇上读高中，留下来读技校的学生分成两种：一种很灵（天天打架），一种很乖（上课睡觉）。在技校做老师是个轻松差事，只要让学生们睡着的时候不打呼噜就可以，所以在陆老师看来，他的工作其实应该是催眠师，拎一块怀表比拎教鞭有用。说到陆老师，这个人有古怪，打从他来到技校，就没有人叫过他小陆，好些年过去，熟识了的同事也不会管他叫老陆，陆老师始终都是大家口中的陆老师：高高瘦瘦，白白净净，总是捧着自己的搪瓷缸。

陆老师教语文，上课铃一响，手上捧着茶缸，胳膊肘里面夹一本《唐宋名家诗选》，优哉游哉地踱进教室。学生们捣蛋，把板擦摆在虚掩的教室门上，陆老师淋了一脑袋粉笔灰，也不生气，毕竟茶缸盖了盖子，拍一拍灰，还能喝口水。陆老师喝完水，就给学生们念唐诗——唐诗已经念了一个多学期，现在念到宋诗了。宋诗里面议论多，陆老师并不会跟古人较真，他只老老实实地查字典，在不会读的汉字上面注音，这便算作精心备课：按照部首检字法，陆老师先找“男”部，没找到，然后从“女”部找到了这个字，他看了看页码，试图推测这个字的读音，毫无头绪。陆老师翻到字典的正文部分，一眼瞧见了这个字——“嬲”，发音是niǎo，嘴巴很缓慢地张开，像是一个迟钝的笑，然而并没有没笑开，大概是被黑丝勾住了。

今天的语文课念的是王安石的《独》：於时荷花拥翠盖，细浪嬲雪千娉婷。

学生们睡得踏实，没听到陆老师的抑扬顿挫，其实陆老师的声音很好听，睡熟的梦里会悄悄伸进来一只温热的手，笑眯眯地摸一摸学生的脑袋。——手为什么是笑眯眯的？要是听过陆老师讲课，你就会发现他的声音正是笑眯眯的。夏日黄昏的最后一节课，陆老师坐在讲台旁边，念到一个半笑的表情，停了下来。窗外就是那条温顺的黑丝袜，河水黑得沉甸甸的，却能洇出来一层单薄的白色泡沫，冷不丁还能从怀里掏出纸烟盒和女士内衣。河边的水泥板被泡沫推搡着，欲言又止，欲拒还迎，陆老师心想，这就是细浪，细浪嬲着雪。下课之后陆老师回办公室，有同事问他晚上要不要去文化宫看电影，笑眯眯的陆老师摇了摇头，他慢吞吞地放下了搪瓷缸，从抽屉里翻出一双皮手套来。

小镇虽然贫乏，但是男男女女的心里总有拧不完的湿热潮水，这些潮湿的心思在别处也找不到盛放的容器，只能浮在曲曲折折的河面上，一股脑地往文化宫里面流去，流经技校的时候，河水忽然打了个旋——有人往河面扔了块石头。

“等了很久啊？”

大飞哥把剩下的小石子扔在地上，拍了拍手，从低洼处走到了水泥板上。水泥板上停着他心爱的摩托车，摩托车上挂着他心爱的紫色头盔，大飞哥一声不吭，用指节叩了叩自己的头盔。

“你又去文了什么花？”

大飞哥穿的是灰色T恤，短袖被他推到肩膀上，此时露出来上臂一圈黑色的图案：“这是设计，不懂瞎说。”

陆老师瞧他一眼，又问：“这是去厕所里文的？”

“给老子滚。”

陆老师忽然叹口气，说：“你这人是觉得自己很嬲。”他故意把最后一个字咬得很重。

大飞哥大声反驳他：“我除了鸟还有其他的。”

“不是那个‘鸟’字。我说的‘嬲’是讲时髦的意思，是两个‘男’字，中间搁了一个‘女’字。”

大飞哥大声不满了：“干嘛要夹个女的？”

“两个男的也可以用这个字。两个男的叫嬲屁股。”他故意把最后三个字都咬得很重——可以说，站在摩托车前面跟大飞哥科普生字的这个陆老师，跟校园里面的那个陆老师实在是截然不同，这时候的陆老师，你甚至可以管他叫做陆哥。

“这字不错，我回头文另条胳膊上。”大飞哥有点不屑地点点头，他扯了扯嘴角，把五官拨到一个介乎于狰狞和冷酷之间的表情，然后定定地望着陆老师。

“……快收一收吧，你笑起来太可怕了。”

“你也可以文一个。”大飞哥动了动眉毛，又一次惊悚地笑了笑。

“我可不敢。”陆老师把皮手套摔在自己的手心里，幽幽地说，“我爸昨天把电话打到学校了，他说如果再看到我坐着小混混的摩托在街上鬼混，就要打断我的腿。”他说完之后也叩了叩挂在把手上的头盔，就像是叩了叩忧愁的门。

大飞哥见状呲了呲牙，仿佛挤牙膏皮一样，也挤出了一点真的焦虑，他沉吟了一小会儿，说：“不然今天我骑车，你就跟在后面跑？”

陆老师点点头：“也是，腿瘸了那就体会不到跑步的乐趣了。”

大飞哥又沉吟了一小会儿，说：“我抽个时间陪老陆头打一架。”

“没那必要。”陆老师已经套上了皮手套，他把头盔戴在自己脑袋上，“——今天陆哥带你飞。”

摩托车跟着河边的浪一路小跑，穿过一些油亮的野草，又穿过一大块树荫，陆老师懒洋洋地踩了油门，油门大声地怪叫，叫声里面有一点臭烘烘的温柔。“太臭了。”大飞哥骑坐在摩托车的后座上，忽然抽出来自己的左手，很夸张地挠了挠自己的脖子，他的右手仍然垫在自己的屁股后面，姿势很别扭。“你说什么？”陆老师的声音被挡在头盔之后，听起来闷闷的。“我说你的车技特别臭！”大飞哥的话音刚落，摩托车在一块翘起的路砖上绊了一下，他们飞起来了两秒钟，然后又摔回现实。陆老师瓮声瓮气地说：“今天特别热啊。”大飞哥：“那倒也不是特别热。”陆老师转过头来看了大飞哥一眼，隔着头盔，他的惊异显得有点笨拙。于是大飞哥咬咬牙，从屁股后面把自己的右手也抽出来，大声地说：“我搂你了啊！”然后他把手塞到了陆老师的屁股下面。

“到了。”停车之后，陆老师把头盔卸下来，凑上前来看大飞哥的手。他问他：“麻了吗？”

大飞哥回答说：“指头好像动不了了。”语气居然很得意。

陆老师点头，用一种职业口吻下了判断：“我就说你这人嬲得很。”

大飞哥面无表情地往前走：“别老夸我。”

他们一前一后地晃进了文化宫的栅栏门。

文化宫里面有个录像厅，门口摆着红纸糊成的告示牌，用白笔写着当天要放的片子的简介，被大家心照不宣地簇拥起来（据说这天放的是部不正经的外国电影，据说有好些低俗镜头，据说女主角换了一整箱衣服）。卖票的入口处站了一些稀松的队伍，青年男女们的表情严肃，手里握着艳红色纸钞。大飞哥盯着影片的海报若有所悟，他在台阶下面拿拳头砸陆老师一下：“不想看电影了。”

“你又怎么了？”

“外国片没意思。”

“那什么有意思？”

“随便转转。”大飞哥手插在裤兜里，用鞋底在水泥地上面蹭了蹭。他无所谓地掏出来打火机，又无所谓地蹭出来一苗火：“再看看这里有什么好耍的。”

陆老师问他：“你的烟抽完啦？”

大飞哥没说话，他瞥了陆老师一眼，又把目光别开了——在庄严肃穆的买票队伍外面，靠近文化宫外侧的广场上，挂了一个圆球状的霓虹灯，又黑又沉，像一个大蜂巢，漏了几丝妖妖娇娇的微光，软软地网住下面一圈姿态轻盈的蜂群。

陆老师跟着大飞哥一起走过去，站在蜂群外面看：在舞池中跳舞的人们大都是穿着毛线衫的中年人，把手搭在老伴的肩膀上跳华尔兹，音响放当红的流行歌曲，串一个同心圆，踩着节奏再串一个更大的同心圆。蜂巢正下面的圆心处，有个穿着红色长裙的小姑娘，自顾自地转着圈，像是已经转了一整晚。她脖子上面的丝巾飘在身后，蝙蝠袖鼓胀成一个炸药桶，长裙下摆此起彼伏如同潮汐——她看上去不知疲倦，简直完全陶醉在仲夏夜之梦里。

“怪可怜的。”

站在前排观舞的大飞哥回头看他，陆老师补充说：“小姑娘没有舞伴啊。”

大飞哥这才醒悟：“你会跳舞啊？”

“还是我们家老头教的。”

_（注：资深老文艺青年陆教授，依靠跳国标俘获了不计其数的老太太。）_

大飞哥从阴影里露出狰狞的脸，还抖了几下眉毛。陆老师不禁心头一颤，他在大飞哥沉思的时候已经有种不祥的预感，佯装轻松地说：“这儿人太多了……还有灯。”

人真的多吗？起码灯是不算太亮的，这种昏暗灯光下看来每个人都像是生了有透明纹理的翅膀。大飞哥把脸转了回去，他盯着那些披着翅膀的中年蜜蜂们，用干瘪的声音说：“这些人看起来怎么都呆兮兮的？”

他们一直看到了舞池散场。

蜂巢灯黑了下来，蜜蜂们飞走了，看完电影的小青年从他们身后经过，吹着严肃的口哨。陆老师借着场边路灯，悄悄看了看大飞哥的脸，他有点儿心软了：“非要这样吗？”

“我逼你了吗？”大飞哥狰狞地问他，“……我强迫你了吗？”

陆老师幽幽地叹了口气说：“没有。”他比大飞哥要高一些，只能微微地俯下上身，把右手搭在大飞哥的肩膀上。大飞哥眨了眨眼，把左手放在了陆老师的腰上，他的另一只手被陆老师松垮垮地握住了。

“跟着我就可以了，前进，横移，然后转——重点是注意不要踩我。”

他的手被大飞哥掐了一下。

文化宫熄灯之后异常冷清，他们没有音乐，陆老师一边牵着大飞哥一边给自己打拍子。路灯下面吊着几只蛾子，潮湿的风拍打着树叶，像是海浪的声音。小镇的海是臭臭的海，不过听起来还是蛮清爽的，大飞哥笨拙地跟着节奏转了个圈，身后的风推搡着他，把热的感觉揉到他的后背、脖子和嘴巴里。

陆老师突然停了下来，一本正经地看着他，眼神有点儿惆怅，口气还是幽幽的，他说：“算了，踩就踩吧，但是别踩太重好吗？”

大飞哥像是没听懂，仍然犹豫地抬起了脚。他怔怔地问陆老师：“你觉得热吗？”

“啊，有点儿。”

“……我也是。”他重重地踩了陆老师一下。

**[B]费雯丽**

妈妈临走的时候有点担心，露露这么小，要怎么办呢。爸爸觉得没关系，毕竟爸爸不抽烟也不喝酒，爸爸文韬武略，还能在小夜灯下面给露露辅导语数外。但是妈妈走了第二天，爸爸就坐地上了，坐了一个月，没爬起来。露露看了有点受不了，她从卫生间里面翻出来洗澡篮，拢一拢搓澡巾和洗发香波，跨过衣篓子去拿干毛巾，正要推门出去的时候，听到爸爸在地上问：“怎么穿拖鞋出去呢？”大夏天的，不穿拖鞋难道穿风火轮吗？露露温驯又乖巧，默默地回屋去换了双凉鞋，又找了个手提袋拎着拖鞋出门了。

去公共澡堂。

澡堂还是和以前一样，挂了棉布蓝门帘，看门胖阿姨镇守桌前（桌子和露露学校的课桌一模一样）——那么长的一把铁尺，量出来的洗澡票还是毛刺刺的。露露不说话地送了硬币过去，又不说话地接了票子回来，胖阿姨倒不会觉得露露没有礼貌，相反，她觉得露露有点楚楚，有点可怜。才上高中，胖阿姨泛着泪光说，娃娃苦哦。

露露只能垂着眼睛，尽力不让门帘抖动，从边上的缝隙挤到澡堂里去。露露十项全能，能自己洗头，当然也能自己擦背，只是没想到在掀门帘的第一关，她就想要落荒而逃了。喷头的水又热又足，露露一筹莫展地站在下面，电视动画里面播瀑布下的修行，露露也宁愿自己去修行，去望庐山瀑布，望成一个戴面具的女圣斗士。戴面具的女孩子会不会太扎眼？露露可不在乎，反正她在澡堂里面已经非常扎眼了——

“你怎么这么白啊？”

这个问题在露露的人生中出现过无数次，大多数时候她都会沉默以对，少数时候她会认真地回答说是因为遗传了父母双方的白化基因所以显得白一点。热水从露露的发梢流到了脖子后面，她终于缓过神来，样子有点无奈，但是不太生气：“不是跟你讲过我白化吗？”

“啊？……我忘了呀！”

小菲在濛濛的水蒸气里面笑了下，然后迅速地跟露露站在了同一个喷头下。

镇上只有一所学校，这所学校承包了小镇子女的学前班到初中，所以近十年来露露和小菲互为同桌的你。她们在学校的关系有点微妙，小菲问露露借作业来抄，还回来的作业本上面铺了些奇怪的红色水渍，露露当时没想通，后来她们排练毕业晚会的大合唱，站在旁边的小菲用膝盖壳去敲露露的膝盖弯，她们的胳膊肘拐着弯撞在一起，小菲鬼祟地凑过来说：你帮我看看我的裙子脏了没？忽然间露露福至心灵，她细细端详小菲后面，然后说：能看出来。小菲：呀。露露：你吃的水果，弄到裙子上了。她们的校服是直筒背带裙，像个松松垮垮的面口袋，小菲提着面口袋下摆，冲露露快速地笑了一下，笑容收走之后，她又摆出来一个水灵灵的、苦恼的表情。

她们在大合唱里面拥有过彼此真心的笑容，之后本应该顺利分道扬镳：露露芳龄十六，骑着爸爸的二八大杠去邻镇念高中（平时住校，周末回家），小菲留在镇上的技校里面学专业（她在毕业纪念册里说想成为高级技师）。

周五的最后一节课是生物，下课铃响之后露露去车棚推车，在河水一样柔软的黄昏里她闻到了奇妙的香气。那是怎样的香气呢？露露一边蹬着自行车一边苦苦思索：是的，是三倍体香蕉放坏之后的味道，可能也没放多久，闻起来怪娇弱的。就是香蕉的气味偷偷牵起了露露的手，她在黄昏之后来到了小镇主街上的水果店：陈列在外面的水果全都光亮，香嫩，花枝招展，就像小菲的苦恼一样生动。露露扶着车把深深地吸口气，她深深地想了想。每周离家的时候，爸爸会给露露一些零花钱，但是她从来不花，到家之后就原封不动放在餐桌上，可是今天露露决计挥霍无度——她取来水果摊上的一只塑料袋，开始为自己认真拣选一些烦恼。

塑料袋里面装着半个西瓜，几个蜜桃，一大捧草莓，和一个快烂的香蕉——香蕉属于露露，她坐在家里的小夜灯下缓慢地撕掉白色纤维，然后小口地咬。那个西瓜，那些蜜桃和草莓，都是露露不爱吃的，那些水果虽然艳红美丽，但是吃起来麻烦缠身，总会有汁液留在身上，吃水果的人稍不留意，衣服上就会摊出黏腻的痕迹……然而小菲到底是怎么吃的，才能在裙摆后面也弄上西瓜汁呢？这问题的答案露露不得而知。

关于水果，爸爸回家后还问起过：“是买给你妈的吗？……乖囡，但是妈妈不能吃这个。”

露露只好自暴自弃地羞愧起来，她默不作声。

这些烦恼后来很快腐化，挥发出糜烂的灵魂，附身于露露夹在日记本里的海棠花瓣上。花的下面是摘抄的朦胧诗，露露在诗歌的结尾总会点上无穷无尽的、欲言又止的省略号。她仅仅十六岁，对于命运的理解只能停留在生物教材里的杂交水果实验——至于那些人体器官彩色插图，露露看也不看，她在公共澡堂里都是闭着眼睛淋浴（就像祈祷中的少女春丽）。五老峰下的瀑布像命运一样不断捶打着露露，她在温暖的热水里用手盖住双眼，听着命运的潮汐声，那个声音听起来是这样的：“你怎么这么白呀？”

浴池里的祈祷仪式结束了，露露睁开了眼，这一次她是成功的。

小菲显然是没找到空着的喷头，那句惊叹后面挂着脆生生的期待，她眼巴巴地等着露露腾出地方来让她冲水。而雀跃的心情像是沉在潭底的巨石，露露终于找到了绳索，现在可以一寸一寸地将其打捞上来，在那之前，她依然镇定自若：“等我把头发冲干净。”

“好呀。”小菲穿着塑料红拖鞋快速走过来，溅起了水花，水花烫在了露露的小腿上。

她们理所当然地互相搓背，迅速习惯对方狠的劲道，然后又再较劲似的，变得更狠一些。然而今天，露露实在有些心不在焉，她出神地望着小菲肩上的角。后者难得温顺地伏在澡堂墙上，手臂扶住水管道，撑起来的肩胛骨像是两只硬邦邦的小翅膀。露露有意避开了这只振翅欲飞的小鸟，歪歪扭扭地擦几下，小菲趴在前面哼哼唧唧的，似乎笑得有点得意。

露露恍惚地问她：“你今天又跑去文化宫转圈了吗？”

“好了吧？”小菲转过身来，撩起的头发紧紧贴在她的肩上，像是贝壳上的油亮水草。她站在喷头下晃着肩膀冲水：“我是去跳舞，去跳舞的！”

露露面对反驳无动于衷，又问：“你现在可以转很多圈吗？”

“说出来吓你！”小菲晃过来的水花轻轻松松扑到露露面前，“我现在可以连续转上五十多圈。”

露露抿着嘴唇，她琢磨过转圈这件事情：在文化宫的蜂巢灯箱下面，那种无休无止的晕眩的感觉——只要音乐响起，小菲就会扯着裙摆飞起来——她是一只鸟，还是一只蜜蜂？露露怀揣着湿漉漉的困惑，在小菲的肩上轻轻敲了敲，她说：“我洗好了，外面等你。”

她们共用同一个储物柜，露露穿好衣服之后短暂地坐了一小会儿。澡堂在停水前的十分钟熄了大灯，只留下角落的几盏壁灯，露露站起身来，从柜子里拿出小菲的衣服，她一件件细细地看：小背心、蕾丝花边内裤、红色条纹连衣裙、透明丝袜，还有一条蓝丝巾，上面画着白星星。就算凭借着这些道具，露露还是无法拼凑出一个关于小菲的纲领，她拥有太多蛛丝马迹，玻璃丝袜，还有香蕉纤维，可是当她真的试着去描述小菲走过留下的气味时，她形容不出来——她们明明用的是同一种沐浴香波。

“灯都已经要关了啊？”小菲披着滴水的头发，终于从浴池里走了出来。

露露在昏黄的光里怔怔地点了点头，手上拿着小菲的袜子。

小菲认真盯着她看，忽然说：“你今天好像特别不开心。”她旋即明亮地笑起来，“你来亲我一下，哪里都可以。”

露露措手不及，她的日记里从来没有安排过惊叹号的位置，如何是好？她不由认真思索起来，手肘和耳根都好吧，有时骑车回家她会想到小菲身上的某个角落，迅速害羞起来，然后用力抓紧自行车把手，把车子蹬得飞快。这可不好选，她看着小菲的胸部——小菲发育得比她成熟，她太瘦，显得单薄，而小菲的乳房小巧结实，像只生趣盎然的，跳跃着的小鹿——如果是在一个昏了头的午后，摊着薄汗的凉席上，她或许真的会忍不住去亲她的胸部。露露把袜子放回到小菲的衣服堆里，寡淡地说：“你快点穿。”

“我可是技校里最好看的姑娘。”小菲匆忙地把手塞到袖子里，匆忙地抱怨。

“你就是啊。”露露挽着蓝丝巾，在小菲肩膀后面打了个松垮的结。

她们结伴走路回家，露露刻意保持一段距离走在小菲后面，一路上她一言不发，深深地闻着这种气味，和任何一种水果都不一样的，热的香气。小菲趿拉着湿答答的拖鞋，滴水在月光下成为雪地里的脚印，她踩着嘎吱的声音，忽然蹦跳着，转过身朝露露走过来，握住露露的手，大声地说：“跳个舞吧！”露露感到一阵热浪拍过来的眩晕，原来是这个穿裙子的时代在旋转，她无力回天，只得随波逐流，去跳歇斯底里的圆圈舞，她捉牢小菲的手腕，动情地说：“我能在月亮下面转一千个圈。”

（完）


End file.
